The Babysitters face reality
by Hiphoppa
Summary: What happens to the BSC in they're Sr. year, they face lots of serious issues
1. Where they are now

Note, I don't own any of these characters except forthe ones I made up. This is a quick intro into whats up with our favorite babysitters now. They all have individual chapters later.  
  
Kristy Senior year. I don't want high school to end. I guess I don't like change.  
  
Back in 8th grade when the BSC ended, I was a wreck. When I think back on it now, it wasn't that big of a deal, but to me it was everything. Don't get me wrong, all of us are still friends. Only now, instead of sitting around Claudia's bedroom passing around peanut butter cups and talking about kids we sit around her room passing around a joint and a 40 ounce talking about real issues. I wonder if we'll always be meeting back here, even when we're 40. Oh well, back to reality. "Kristy, Hello?" said Stacey. "You look so serious!" " thinking about graduation", I say "I can't wait; it will be such an accomplishment for me with Donna and everything." She beamed I smiled; Donna was Stacey's 3year old daughter. For a while she thought she was going to have to drop out of school, but with the help of her mom, she was able to make it all the way until the end of high school. "'mon you guys, I said, pass me the bottle. I took a drink and looked over my friends; we've all changed so much over the past four years. All except me. I mean, I'm the only virgin of the group, all except Claudia who's never been with a guy, so I'm not sure if she counts or not. What are my plans anyway? Go to Community college, get my teaching certificate. Wow, real exciting.  
  
Claudia I left my house in a hurry. I had to meet Janey at the art gallery. I was feeling a little buzzed from hogging most of the Captain Morgan, so I didn't want to drive. I noticed I had a new voice mail. "Hey Claud, look, I'm sorry, but I have to work late, so I can't meet you tonight, Love you though." Damn! I thought, that's the 3rd date this week she's broken. I was really pissed. Screw her, I thought, I'm going to the art gallery anyway. There is no way I was missing this exhibit. Ok so here I was, having a miserable time. by myself staring at a picture of a toe. I could Just then, I felt a cold hand tap my shoulder. I jumped and let out a little squeal. :What a weird picture, huh?" I turned around and saw a tall lanky boy with thick glasses and messy hair. Excuse, me I said, I didn't know any body else was here. "No harm done," he smiled. "My name is Melvin. "Claudia",I said more icely than I should." "Well Caludia, what brings you here?" "I was gonna see the exhibit with my girlfriend, but she had to work", I said lamely/ "Bummer" said Melvin. Yeah, I said, I don't know why I came this work is pathetic, "Yeah, my ex girlfriends toe is pretty pathetic looking, he smiled" "h my Lord, YOU painted this?"I felt awful. " Its OK", he said. "You're entitled to your opinion. Even if it's wrong. You can make it up to me by buying me a coffee though." When I look back on it, saying yes was my big mistake, but what was I supposed to do? I practically told the poor guy he had no talent.  
  
Stacey "Stacey!" My mother screeched. I did not want to wake up. After I got home from Kristy's I hit the pillow and dozed off. Donna was sick last night, and I didn't get a wink of sleep. WHAT! I called down. "Honey, Roberts here to take the baby to his Mom's house, come say goodbye. I am a little annoyed that mom still refers to my daughter as "the baby" after all, she is 3. Anyway, her dad was the LAST person I wanted to see. Especially since I heard he got Cokie Mason Pregnant, now my precious child has to have a half sister related to that bitch. I came down in time to give Donna a kiss and tell her to be good for daddy, as I gave Robert an icy glare. See ya Stace", he winked back at me. "other, why do I have to give my child to that bastard every weekend, it tears me apart" "Well, you should have thought about that before you gave him a little something else she said". "And what would that-oh never mind, I blushed" I needed to start my homework, so I headed upstairs. I've had to grow up way to fast, but I couldn't have done it without my mom, so I didn't need to take out my anger on her.  
  
Mary Anne "Almost closing time", I thought as I waited on a little boy and his parents at the Rosebud Café. The ice cream he ordered looked so good, I couldn't wait to fix myself a bowl too. I finally closed up a few minutes later and started home. I decided on the way to pay my boyfriend a little visit. I didn't see any lights on in his place, but I decided to check anyway. I just adore Logan's apartment. He and 3 of his friends all moved out when they turned 18. It's so nice to have some privacy, if you get my drift. I was always so afraid his parents or his little brother or sister who walk in on one of our make out sessions, I would have been mortified. Somehow, a drunken Alan Gray didn't seem to worry me as much, although I still do like privacy. I knocked on his door. Noanswer so I decided to surprise him.I figured I'd let myself in and write him a little note,maybe fix him some ice cream and leave it in the freezer, or maybe even bake some cookies if they had the ingredients, but somehow I didn't think beer and pizza would turn into raisin roundies too well. I knew that Alan always left a key under the mat, so I let myself in. As soon as I entered I heard noises. I mean "Noises" At first I thought one of the guys was watching a porno, and I made a face" "you are so hot now" I heard. Wait, I recognize that voice!" I thought. "Logan". I needed to know what he was doing in there. I would rip that bitch apart! Well probably not, but I was not going to let that whore get away with seducing my man, Without thinking I charged into the bedroom and turned on the light. "Mary Anne1" said a shocked voice. It was Dawn.  
  
Dawn I cannot believe my step sister just walked in on my sleeping with her boyfriend. What kind of scum am I? "Mary Anne, um I was helping Logan out with uh rehearsing a play and" "Don't feed me that shit"! She screamed. "your right, I'm sorry, stuff just happened and." Before I could say anymore, Mary Anne ran out sobbing. I have to go, I said not looking Logan in the eye. "I understand he nodded. I looked down at my hands the whole time as I said "obviously this was a mistake, I know we had feelings for each other, but we've hurt my sister so much.. this can't happen again." "Your right" I'll drive you home. "No, I'll take the bus" I answered. I didn't want to spend another second with Logan.  
  
Kristy Ok if there is one thing I'm good at its sticking my nose where it doesn't belong. There I was sitting up in Stacey's room working on our final project when I noticed she looked especially stressed. "Stace, what's wrong?" "Um, nothing" She hesitated. I could tell she didn't want me know whatever it was. "C'mon Stace, I pried, I promise whatever it is I won't get into it, I just want to know if I can give you some advice. "Well, she said, have you heard Cokie's pregnant? "Ha!" I burst out laughing, that whore, who'd be dumb enough to have unprotected sex with her, she's got every disease in the book" I snorted. "The same guy who was dumb enough to have unprotected sex with ME" she answered coldly. WHEN oh when will I learn to shut my big fat mouth? 


	2. Claudia's mistake

I don't own these Characters accept for Melvin, Janey, and Donna  
So there I was, drinking Coffee with this Dorky guy, Melvin, But I was having fun. We where both into a lot of the same stuff, I wished Janey could see me, see I could have fun without her. I felt guilty for thinking it, I mean I LOVE Janey.   
"So Claudia", said Melvin while scraping the foam out of the bottom of his mug, I'd love to get your opinion on some of my other work. See if you like it better than the toe. "Sure I said, as long as its not all foot fetish stuff." "Not all of it", He said with a smirk. This guy was incredibly nerdy, but his nerdiness had a definite charm to it.   
  
So there we where. Back at Melvin's house. The guy was pretty talented. I gave him some advice for his new piece he was working on. It was of his fish. He paints toes and fish. What an exciting guy. "You drink?" He asked casually. "Sure" I answered, and he tossed me a beer. I was still a little buzzed from the captain earlier, but I thought "What the heck, that was a while ago" So I had a beer. Then another. Then another. Before I new it I was in Melvin's Bed.  
  
It hurt like Heck. I had never been with a guy, and let me tell you, it was not pleasant. Melvin obviously hadn't had much experience, plus we where both drunk as hell. I felt horrible. I cheated on Janey. My Janey. With a MAN. 


	3. Mary Anne Deals

In one moment my whole life fell apart. The two people I trusted more than anyone betrayed me. I had to know how long this was going on. Was it a one time thing, or had Logan and dawn been sneaking behind my back for months? It didn't matter, I was through with him. Then why did I still love him so much? I had been dating him on and off since 7th grade. I lost my virginity to this guy. I had never even dated anyone else. And Dawn? She was my sister. I trusted them.   
Just then, I heard a key turn in the door. "Hi hon! I heard my mom say.  
"Listen doll, could you go see what's up with Mary Anne? She came home really upset. "Thanks mom, but somehow I think I'm the last person she wants to see" Dawn Answered. "Damn right" I thought. I sat down at my computer to check my E-mail, when I heard Dawn coming up the stairs. I'll be damned if I let her see me a wreck like this. As I typed in my password I looked up and saw Dawn standing in my doorway. I gave her an icy stare and she walked away.   
  
I sighed on "Welcome Anniebear03!" The screen said. Just then a little box popped up in the screen.  
  
BigBruno: Mary Anne, I'm so sorry. I love you. I didn't mean to hurt you. It was a mistake.  
AnnieBear03: Fuck off  
  
Then I signed off the computer. How dare he just think he can apologize and it would all be OK? I'll never be OK. 


	4. Stacey Speaks

I don't own any Characters except the ones I made up.  
  
I didn't get mad a Kristy. She didn't know any better. In some ways she was still so young. I envy that so much. Sometimes I just want to be young and nieve agin. "Anastasia, you HAVE to work" my mother called up the stairs. "I'm not supporting that daughter of yours by myself" She added. I knew I had to get up, but I didn't want to, I was too depressed. Robert got Cokie Pregnant. Now they where getting married. What about Me? What about MY kid? Why was Cokie good enough to stick around for and not Me.? I slowly pulled myself out of bed, got dressed and went downstairs. "Bye" I said as I grabbed my purse and headed out the door. "Oh, no you don't" my mom barked. "Eat". I sighed. I new I had to if I didn't want my blood sugar to get low, but I really didn't feel like Moms greasy hash browns when my life was in such despair. I reluctantly sat down at the table, and started shoveling it in. "What is the matter with you lately?" My mom asked. "Nothing, I said, I uh miss Donna." I don't think she bought it. Don't get me wrong, I love my baby, but I'm usually excited when Robert takes her, so I have a little time to myself. "You're not pregnant again are you?" She ordered. "No, Mom. It'd have to be the Immaculate Conception, cause I haven't been with anyone in a long time", I assured her. "Good you'd better not be, that was a nightmare, you being pregnant with diabetes". "You worried me sick every time I saw you!" "I know mom, I know, Besides, I'm on the pill now, remember"  
"Mom, Its 10:30, I gotta go. I left the house and headed over to the mall for my job at J.C. Penny"  
  
  
Honestly I don't know how I got through that weekend, but I did. On Sunday Night, Robert brought Donna back home. I was glad to spend time with my baby. "Mama, I'm gonna be a big sister!" She told me happily. "You sure are" I said trying to smile. "I want a baby sister, and I want her to be named Ariel" She said with pride. "That's up to your daddy and... "His girlfriend" I said with clenched teeth. "You mean Cokie?" I hoped my daughter hadn't been spending too much time with that bitch, I wouldn't want her to rub off on my sweet Donna. "I love Cokie. She played with me and took me shopping for a flower girl dress she beamed." Too late. "Flower girl?" I said, nearly spitting out my diet Pepsi. "Uh-huh, Cokie and Daddy are getting married next month, and I'm the flower girl, and she'll be my step mom, and we'll all be a family!" "Hold on sweetie, first of all, Cokie is not your "step mom" she is going to be daddy's wife, that's it. And second, we ARE a family hon. you and Me, OK? Never forget that." I took Donna up to bed. "Goodnight Miss Donna Karen", I said as I tucked her in. "Shit!" I though as I shut the door. "Next month?" That was a lot sooner than I thought. I hoped Cokie's big pregnant Belly made her look awful in her wedding dress, but somehow I knew she'd look as perfect as ever. Unlike me, a sickly depressed single mom who named her daughter after a pair of jeans. 


	5. Help from Janine

I knew I had to tell Janey the truth. But would she ever want to speak to me again. I didn't know what to do. I really wanted to call Stacey, to get her advice but she had so much on her plate now, I mean with her baby's daddy getting married to her worst enemy. That must be stressful. "Baby?" I thought. "Oh God what if I'm pregnant" "We where safe though. I remember that much, but I wish I could forget it all. I NEEDED to talk to someone. I couldn't talk to my mom. She refuses to believe I'm a lesbian. She still thinks it's a "Phase" I'm going through. I could always call my sister. Yup that's what I'd do. Janine and me may not always get along, but she HAS always been there for me. She helped me come out to mom and dad, and even let me stay with her when stuff got really bad at home.   
The phone rang three times before someone picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
It was Byran, Janine's Boyfriend.  
"Hi Byran", I answered "this is Claudia. Is Janine there"?  
"Yup, hold on"  
"Hello, Claudia, how are you?" she chirped.  
My sister. Always so prim and proper.  
"Fine thank you and how might Queen Janine be"  
"Oh I'm peachy." She laughed. "So what's up?"  
"Neen, I gotta problem. I really need to talk to somebody, are you busy."  
"Not at the moment, what's wrong Claudia"?  
So I told my sister the whole story.   
"That's what happens when you drink and don't think" She scolded me.  
"I know Neen, I'm a terrible person"  
"No, what you did was wrong, but YOU'RE a great person, if you weren't you wouldn't feel so bad about it."  
"So are you going to tell her?" She asked. "I have to "I said. I can't keep something like this from Janey. I love her"  
"Claud, if you guys are meant to be together, you will be." She said gently. "Tell her what you told me."Were you safe?" She asked. I could picture Janine raising her eyebrows in my mind in a typical Queen Janine fashion. "Yeah, I was drunk not stupid." I answered. "Ok, just checking, don't bite my head off Claudia.  
"Sorry."  
"Hey Janine?"  
"What?"  
"Thanks for talking to me. I really needed to tell someone."  
"Sure that's what I'm here for."  
  
After I said goodbye to Janine I took a deep breath and dialed Janey's number.  
"Hi Claud, what's up?" She answered.  
"Janey, we have to talk. Meet me at the rosebud café." 


	6. Our Little Kristy's Growing up

Graduation. Three weeks away. And I am NOT ready. I feel like I missed out on a lot. I feel so immature compared to my friends. Why am I such a goody goody? I have got to get a freak'n life!   
  
I walked into the kitchen to grab a couple pop-tarts before leaving for school. "Sam!" I exclaimed what are you doing here?  
"I just came home to drop off my laundry" my brother said.   
"What a baby!" I laughed "Still need mommy to his laundry for him!"  
"Hey, you got it easy living at home" he said. "Wait till you move out, then you'll be running home every chance you get!"  
"Anyway, I said what are your plans for tonight?"  
"Well it IS Friday" He smiled, "I'm going to a frat party".  
"A frat party!" I thought. "Just what I need to feel grown up. "Can I come too?" I asked sheepishly.  
"What?" Sam said nearly spitting out his orange juice. "You want to come to a frat party?" "Sure I said, sounds like fun/" "Well, it's a free country, he said but don't get near any of those college guys. They only have ONE thing on their minds. "You would know" I teased. "So where is it" I begged. "Well, its over at my frat house, I'll give you a ride if you REALLY want to come. "Thanks, Sam, oh and DON'T tell Mom!"  
  
I rushed up to my room to call Stacey. "Stace," I have JUST the thing to cheer you up, I exclaimed. 


End file.
